


Missed Connection [Fanart]

by cesibear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fanart, Swan Queen Supernova, Swan Queen Supernova 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear
Summary: What happens when two people meet in passing, generate a spark, but then never see each other again? How do you find that very specific needle in a very large heap of needles? Why, with the help of the internet, of course.





	Missed Connection [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viktoryus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoryus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Missed Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821478) by [Viktoryus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoryus/pseuds/Viktoryus). 



 

"Emma is caught off guard by how absolutely stunning the woman is and smiles shyly in her direction before she moves awkwardly..."

This is how it always is between our beloved duo. As it should be. Head on over to Viktoryus' story to find out what happens next.

Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).

**Author's Note:**

> To Viktoryus, I enjoyed our collaboration. Here's to more in the future. Please continue to share your talent with us.


End file.
